Angels
Overview Angels are a race of supernatural beings created by and servants of the Almighty Presence, serving as the soldiers of Heaven and defenders of mankind. Their military armies are gathered in the form of the Pax Dei, which is divided in four groups: The Human Host, The Bull Host, The Lion Host and The Eagle Host, each one led by a King-Angel of the Cherubim Alpha Battalion. The Limbo realm of Purgatory is also guarded by Keeper Angels who look over the souls of the borderlands until they are dismissed to retire to the next level of the afterlife. The Seven Castes of Heaven 1. Archangels= The Archangels were the seven original angels, directly created by the Presence and whose form the Void attempts to emulate with the creation of the lesser angels. These beings are remarkably resilient and are believed to be truly immortal. It is said that they are even beyond the reach of Death herself. Though just because they cannot be truly killed does mean they are above injury or defeat. Creation of the Archangels The creation of the archangels was as follows, according to ancient lore and tradition: On the first "day" of creation, the Presence said "Let there be light," and so Samael, the Lightbringer, was born. On the second "day," the Presence said "Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters," and so was born Michael, master of the Heavens. On this third "day," the Presence spoke and said "Let the waters under the heavens be gathered together into one place, and let the dry land appear," and so was born Uriel, Archangel of stone and soil. On the fourth "day," the Presence proclaimed "Let there be lights in the firmament of the heavens to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs and seasons, and for days and years," and so was born Raphael, the eternal watcher of time and keeper of divine laws. On the fifth "day," the Presence declared "Let the waters abound with an abundance of living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the face of the firmament of the heavens," and so was born Saraqael, the radiant and merciful replenisher. On the sixth "day," the Presence was heard saying "Let Us make man in Our image, according to Our likeness; let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, over the birds of the air, and over the cattle, over all the earth and over every creeping thing that creeps on the earth," and so was born Gabriel, the archangel of humanity, art, and language. Then on the seventh "day," the Presence said nothing and only wished to rest, and so was born Raguel, to keep order as his Creator reflected on all that was done. |-| 2. Thrones= Commanders of Pax Dei Thrones are usually considered to be the most powerful angels beneath the archangels. There are but four Thrones, each sitting at the head of a wing of the Pax Dei. The Presence founded the Pax Dei to maintain the peace - hence its name literally meaning "the Peace of God" and act as the lieutenants of Raguel. Thrones were created as such, of note is that the new Metatron (the Voice of the Presence) is considered to hold the equivalent rank of Throne, though is never addressed as such. |-| 3. Principalities= The Principalities are another powerful class of angel. They are far more numerous than Archangels (which number seven) and Thrones (which number four), numbering into the thousands. Principalities are also known as the Lords of Heaven, Dominions, or Divine Princes. Though some Principalities serve vital roles in the Silver City or among the Heavenly Host, most oversee the various districts of Heaven known as Denominations. Denominations are the settlements built up around Heaven's many Ascension Chains. The architecture in each denomination usually reflects the culture tied to the particular Chain. So a denomination for Southern Baptists is different than Eastern European Orthodox and so forth. Though many principalities are "created" as there is a need, some have risen to this stature from lower ranks. Usually, given enough time to absorb the different essence, a promoted Principality is indistinguishable from a naturally created one. In theory, it is possible for a lower class angel to rise to a Throne but no such promotion has yet occurred. |-| 4. The Virtues= If Principalities number into the thousands, Virtues number into the tens of thousands. These angels are the more experienced or capable angels of heaven, serving as trusty lieutenants to Thrones and Principalities, agents of the Metatron, or sentinels of the Silver City. Virtues are the only caste which are never directly created as such and only rise to such stature through experience or circumstance. |-| 5. Seraphim= These fiery angels are the frontline soldiers of the Pax Dei. They are the most powerful of the three basic breeds of angels, but also the most emotional and dim-witted. They make for good warriors and guards, but are kept out of the Silver City for good reason, usually found only in the Pax Dei camps and barracks around Heaven. |-| 6. Ariel= These beings are a modest sort. They make for quiet guides, muses, and guardian angels. They are the most human in their mentality and usually prefer to spend most of their time outside of Heaven, accompanying mortals either walking among them in disguise or shielded from detection in the astral plane. |-| 7. Cherubim= The lowliest angels are these beings who resemble recently hatched angels of other classes, but usually never seem to reach maturity. Mischievous and yet still innocent, these small beings remain childlike in their demeanor and rarely amount to much stature among the Heavenly Host. They are often found playing with Souls, carrying out menial duties for the Pax Dei, or accompanying an Ariel as a travelling companion. Cherubs are the Heavenly equivalent of the infernal imp. Known Angels Archangels= * Samael: Samael rebelled against the Presence and upon his defeat was exiled. Samael did away with his Heavenly name and took to calling himself Lucifer (from the Latin for "Lightbringer") to mark his own accomplishments and forged a kingdom in an empty expanse of the Void he named "Hell." Once established as the King of Hell, Lucifer then began to directly compete with Heaven for the Souls of Humanity. * Michael: Michael, commonly called the Demiurge or Michael Demiurgos since the exile of Lucifer, is the most senior archangel and is the de facto commander of the Heavenly Host in the Presence absence. * Uriel: Uriel is the eldest daughter of Heaven. She created the Garden of Eden, taught agriculture to Adam and Eve, and protected the Garden with her flaming sword. Even today, when she is not on assignment fulfilling the duties of Heaven, she is often to be found in the same pocket dimension. * Raphael: Raphael is known for his brilliant green wings, his stern demeanor, and his healing abilities (which are legendary even among angels). Though once a gracious and loving angel, Raphael has lost his faith in the experiment known as Humanity and has turned his focus inward to improving the Heavenly Host and his own station. As the Keeper of Laws, he is often considered to be the third in Heaven's chain of command, beneath the Presence and Michael. Raphael once held the title of Metatron, over two thousand years ago, and longs for the day he might be restored to that title. * Saraqael: Saraqael is a meek and quiet angel who known to be a patient listener and wise advisor. Saraqael rarely leaves the Silver City as she is kept busy overseeing the logistics of Heaven, its intake of Souls, and acting as arbiter in disputes among her siblings. * Gabriel: Gabriel, more than any of his brethren, loves humanity and the cultures of Earth. Gabriel may be regarded as one of the least among his peers in terms of raw power, but he is often regarded as being as cunning as Lucifer, only with a heart of gold. Until recently, Gabriel was the Metatron of Heaven, serving as the Presence's most holy messenger, but then Gabriel decides to leave Heaven on a journey of self-discovery and has left the title to his Ariel Apprentice. * Raguel: Raguel was deeply injured by Samael and holds a deep grudge more so than anyone else and is constantly trying to kill his brother. * Remiel: Remiel was created to take the place of Lucifer after his fall from grace. |-| Thrones= * Asmodel: Commander of the Bull Host. * Heraphon: Commander of the Eagle Host. * Rrall: Commander of the Lion Host. * Suriel: Commander of the Human Host. |-| Principalities= * Amenadiel: Brother's Keeper (designated warden of Lucifer's exile). * Sandalphon: Keeper of Forbidden Lore. * Zauriel |-| Others= * Araquel * Duma * Tali Trivia & Notes Trivia= |-| Notes= Category:Species